Here for You
by ILoveAkatsuki12
Summary: Deidara's old girlfriend was in the Akatsuki headquarters Tuesday newspaper. They decide to look for her, but finds out that she is part of the most infamous group in the ninja world, Yugure. Rated M for Hidan and Eri and future lemons. OcsxAkatsuki
1. Seek and Capture

9 ninja women ad 1 man trained harshly with each other. Usually in their rough training, opposites go first. Speaking of opposites, it was me and Eri first…Eri has short shoulder-length white hair, with a black bang hanging over the middle of her face. She had violet eyes and was about 5'7. She was a very…umm…violent creature. My name is Tara. It is pronounced like Tay-rah. I have long blond hair reaching down to my ankles…I haven't cut it since I was 14...and that was 3 years ago. It was down to my lower back then. It was also tied back. I could talk about my hair for hours. I have turquoise colored eyes and I'm 5'4. "Okay. Now why do I have to go against her? I thought it was opposites." Eri complained stomping her foot on the ground. "Because Earth is opposite of Wind dumbass." Rai Uchiha, Itachi and Sasuke's brother explained matter-of-factly. "Shut your damn mouth Uchiha!" Eri said throwing a punch at him. He caught it with ease and punched her stomach. "Hmm…how about you go against Rai then Eri?" Kaede Uzimaki, commonly referred to as Kaede-sama, said. "Whatever. I'll knock this fucker out!" Eri said throwing barrages of punches toward the stoic Uchiha. He easily dodged everyone of them and Eri was prepared to bring out the big guns. "How about this then bitch!" She yelled swinging her triple-bladed scythe at him. It barely missed and he started the Uchiha Great Fire jutsu.

Meanwhile at the Akatsuki base:

Pain, the Akatsuki's leader grabbed the Tuesday paper and immediately on the front page a blond woman caught his eyes. Deidara came downstairs to make coffee. "Hey Deidara…does this girl look familiar to you?" Pain said holding the paper in front of the blond's face. "Yes. That is my old girlfriend hm. What did she do?" He said reaching for the coffee filters. "It says she stole a forbidden scroll with a red-head woman. They stole it from the Kazekage." Pain said putting the paper on the granite countertop. "Hmm…you want some coffee hm?" Deidara asked with two cups in his hands. "Sure. It also says that she became a missing-nin a few days after we…kidnapped you. It also says she escaped to Ame…we should really look for her." Pain said taking the coffee cup from Deidara. "Really? She isn't weak hm." Deidara said sitting beside the leader. Hidan came in the room and surprised the two. "Is something wrong Hidan? You never get up this early." Pain said looking at the Jashinist. "Nothing. Kakuzu's being a asshole." Hidan said pouring himself coffee. "Hmm…We're going to have a meeting about new members. Look at the paper." Pain said handing him the paper.

10:30- "We're getting how many members?" Kakuzu asked holding his suitcase full of money to his chest. "I think two…but there may be more." Pain said sitting down at his desk. "What's their names?" Pain's partner Konan asked. "Hm…Tara and Yukiko Akasuna." Pain said giving the now complaining Kakuzu a glare. "They better pay me rent." He said crossing his arms. A loud explosion rumbled through the base causing pictures and vases to fall. Pain looked out the window and from about 2 miles away a white speck could be seen moving around. "There she is already. She's fighting." Pain said closing the window. "Get ready guys." Pain said dismissing the meeting.


	2. Art Arguments and Capture

"Stop damnit!" I yelled at my partner Yukiko who was attacking me with puppets. "Why? You're the brat who

said art was fleeting! Art is eternal!" Yukiko yelled sending another puppet whizzing past me. "I have to piss!" I

yelled. "Okay Yukiko. We're taking a bathroom break." Kaede said standing up and disappearing into the bushes.

We paused for a while and I went away from the others. I slid my pants and panties to my knees and began to

pee. Near me, I could hear bushes rustling. I finished and pulled up my pants and panties up. "Hello?" I asked

looking around. I shrugged my shoulders and returned to the training field. "Hey Kaede-sama…I heard something

over there in the bushes." I said pointing. "Must be an animal." Kaede said blowing it off. "I hate you danna." I

said crossing my arms. "I hate you too brat." Yukiko said doing the same. "Oh you'll fuck each other later. But I

don't see why it matters, because Yukiko's always the seme." Eri said snickering along with Noriko Hoshigaki. We

both blushed and flipped the two off. "Nice finger gestures. Maybe you'd use them for something else maybe." Eri

said smirking. "Oh fuck you Eri. You'd fuck Yachi any day." Yukiko said laughing. Eri's smirk turned to a frown and

Yachi threw her money down into her suitcase. "Jashin does NOT allow relationships with non-Jashinists!" Eri

said pointing angrily at Yukiko. "Both of you shut the hell up, **or I'll eat you."** Hana said crossing her arms. "Oh

you'll eat us? I seen you eating the fuck out of Toshi's pu-" "Shut the fuck up!" Toshi yelled. It was quiet for a

while and the bush rustling was heard again. "What the hell is that?" Yukiko asked looking at the direction it was

coming from. "Stop moving Tobi!" An angry voice said hitting 'Tobi.' "You dumbass! Now they know we're here!"

The same voice said. "Who are you!" Kaede said holding a kunai in front of her. "Fine…we are the Akatsuki." Two

figures revealed themselves and woah… A man with olive green hair and golden eyes immediately caught our

attention. He was half black and half white and had a flytrap-like extension around his head. We looked at Hana

Kusa and she was swaying side-to-side. She fell on the ground with a thud and I sat by her side. The other man

had spiky black hair and had an orange mask covering his face. The two wore black cloaks with red clouds on

them. The shorter one wore gloves. The taller one seemed to be 5'8 and the other was 5'7. Hana was crying in

her now unconscious state and we all felt worried for her. "What happened to her?" The taller one said kneeling

beside her. I gave him a 'step away' look but he didn't listen. "Hana." He whispered. I stood up and stood beside

Yukiko. She smiled and we stared at the sad scene before us. "Zetsu-senpai! I have to pee…" Tobi said doing the

'pee dance.' "Tobi you do know how hard it is to piss me off? **Well you are pissing me off." **Zetsu said looking

at the boy. "Please!" Tobi screamed/yelled. "Fine." Zetsu said slowly picking Hana up. She cuddled slowly

to his warm body and he turned to face us. "The leader of the Akatsuki sent us to take you to our base. He

would love to speak with you." He said looking at Kaede still in her battle-stance. She lowered her kunai and

put it back in her pouch. Tobi reappeared and Kaede sighed. "Fine. But you better not try anything." Kaede

said crossing her arms.

At the Base: (Hana's POV)

I flickered my eyes and a black, white, green, and yellow blurry vision was the first thing I seen when I

regained consciousness. I focused the image, and it was the same man who caused me to faint. I screamed

and he shushed me. "Everyone's trying to sleep." He said smiling. "They came willingly?" I questioned. "Yes.

**Well kind of."** I narrowed my eyes and gave him the 'you're a complete moron' look. "What's that look for

Hana?" He asked. "You fucking left me." I said coldly. "I had to. **I didn't want you to get hurt."** He said

wrapping me in a hug. I took in the smell of his hair and he smiled. "Are you smelling my hair?" He asked letting

go of me. "Yes. **It smells good."** I said smiling. "We'll have a meeting tomorrow and introduce you fully. **I **

**really need to eat now."** Zetsu said standing up. "Bring me something!" I said rubbing my hungry stomach. He

chuckled and shook his head. I listened to his receding footsteps until they completely dissapeared. I fell back

into a deep sleep.


End file.
